SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie (3/7)
SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie (3/7) is the 3rd part of SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie. Plot Synopsis Bowser catches wind of Mario and his Toy clones, so he sends the Big Bob-Omb to freeze the toys and stop the plumber. So he ventures to Rainbow Ride and Tiny Huge Island to do more random nonsense. Characters *Mario *Toy Marios *Bowser *Big Bob-Omb *Goombas *Piranha Plants *Chuckya Trivia *The previous part said that there would be plenty of action, but the most that this part has to offer are Mario fighting the giant Piranha Plants. Transcript (The video opens up with Bowser.) Bowser: Well, so it looks like Mario has 2 ident- has some identical... versions of him, making him more powerful. Well, he can't to that. (The camera soon moves to the desk where the Big Bob-Omb, completely made out of yellow Play-Dough, arrives) Big Bob-Omb: (walking) Uhhh... (grunting noises) Whoa! Coming through! 'Scuse me. (falls down) Ah! Sorry I'm late, Bowser. Bowser: Well, what took you so long?! Big Bob-Omb: Sorry, I was getting use to my... new world version. My, uh, world version. When I arrived in the new- in the real world. (Looking at a poster) Wow, you look very stylish there. Bowser: Why the he- why aren't you your regular- why aren't you black like your- like you really are? Big Bob-Omb: (turns around) Glitch happened. Now, (camera sets down onto the desk'') I'm actually this color now. But unfortunetly I turn back to Bob-Omb Battlefields. I'll be my same.'' Bowser: (whispers to himself) Oh yeah, like I believe that... Well I need you to destroy Mario, and his clones! And his- and his toy versions, okay? Big Bob-Omb: How'd I do that? Bowser: Here. Here's a special spray that will help you destroy him. Big Bob-Omb: Okay. But only if you give me some money. Bowser: Why the hell would I give you money?! Big Bob-Omb: Because I want to buy a tank! Bowser: You don't need a tank. Big Bob-Omb: Sure I do! I'm gonna use it to blow up Mario! It's going to be e-sential! Bowser: Oh, alright. Here's the money. Now go buy yourself a dumb tank! Big Bob-Omb: Oh yeah! See ya back in the Super Mario 64! (He lands on the Nintendo 64, then soon moves off panel) Bowser: Now, let's pray that this stuff will work. (Scene change. The Big Bob-Omb is still in the real world, and preparing to dispose of Mario's toy clones.) Big Bob-Omb: Okay, it's time to spray the stuff on. (He soon gets up and flies over the toy Marios, with a wispy noise to implicate the spray) That I don't care. 9''He heads back to the N64 and disappears'') Mario: What do you think, guys? Isn't this great of what? (Toy Mario soon falls. Kart Mario soon joins him.) Mario: Guys? Why are you sitting there all speechless 'n stuff? C'mon, answer me! Hey look, it's a note. Lemme pick it up. (Scene change. The camera is soon at a fixed position as it usually is in the Blooper videos.) Mario: Okay, let's read it. (In Hotel Mario voice) "Dear Pesky Plumbers: The Koopalings and I, have taken over the Mushroom Kingdom-" no wait, wrong one. Toss. Let's see, um... (In Big Bob-Omb voice) "Dear Mario: You might have not noticed, but I have frozen your toy versions, so that's why they won't be able to fight for you. Now, you have to face-a me... at Bob-Omb Battlefields, in Part- in the- in the 3r- in our movie, in Part 6 of 7. In the meantime, do whatever the heck you want. I don't care. Just... stay out of my business. I'm going to buy a tank.... to blow you away. Signed: the Bob-Omb King, aka, Big Bob-Omb. PS!: I took your pizza!" Oh no! This is terrible! What should I dos-a? I know: Run like a scared idiot! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Well, running around screaming like an idiot didn't help... (Mario soon gets on one of the ledges) I know something that will help. (He goes down an entrance) Go down here! HAAAAAAAHHH! (The Star Menu appears.) IronYoshi: Now let's get set up for the music! (Scene change. The volume on the TV has been turned down) IronYoshi: Okay, we got some music set up and, uh, sound... with the TV off. Let's start. (Obstacle is soon said, and Mario arrives at Rainbow Ride. As soon as he lands, the Sky theme from Yoshi's Island DS starts playing) Mario: Wow, I didn't know this place had country music! Sweet! (He starts to sing along to the song as he makes his way to the Flying Carpet) So what am I suppose to do now? Besides, Part 3 is where the action is! Might as well... find something that's full of action. I know what do. I'll beat- I'll beat t\he crap! Lah-la-lah. First we should dance to some music. (Mario continues to dance until he reaches a ledge) Heh, this is fun! Heh... WHOAAAAAOOHHH! (He soon gets on one of the spinning circles, and a Lakitu appears)Whoa! Die! (Mario soon jumps on the Lakitu's cloud, defeating it) HAH! Your dead! Look at all the coins. (He jumps to one) Let's see what I can beat up... (Mario soon jumps towards a pole and starts to slide down it) Fly Guy: Hah-ha! I'm going to rob- (changes voice) I'm gonna destroy this pyramid! (Mario soon comes down and tries to find the Fly Guy, but then he falls off the edge.) Mario: Oh no! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Mario is thrown out the level, but gets back in. The Star menu appears, and Mario is back at Rainbow Ride) Let's not screw up again. (He does a long-jump to the area he was at previously and lands on the pole, then slides down) WAH! I smell Goomba. Goomba: (in background) Mario! I love you! Mario: Oh man, I can't face Goombas! (Jumps onto the leaning platform) Next time. This music's way too country! Can't we have just changed the music? Cameraman: Well I was originally going to use this to make New Super Mario Bros. Sky- in Sky World, but I couldn't find it. Welp. Well, and besides, this is from Yoshi's Island DS, it's the Sky World. Mario: Oh. (On the falling Platforms) Oh no! Wahoo! Oh yeah! (Jumps over flamethrower) Oh no- oh! Whew. Oh good. I did not burn my butt! (He dives to the moving yellow platform, but hits his head and falls down) OUCH! Ow... now I have a massive headache. Well, at least back in the old Super Mario Bros., I always had a headache! This isn't really actiony. (Climbs up the falling platform again, but falls) Couldn't we have played Super Smash Bros.?! Owaaaahhgh! (Mario is thrown out of the level) Ouch! Wowo Wiwa! I'll find something actiony! Just let me think... Let's see, something actiony... (IronYoshi goes to turn the TV volume back on) Lemme think. I know a place where there's lots of action at! Cameraman: What is it, Mario? Mario: Let's go check out someplace! (Exits the room) But we gotta find it before the movie ends! Tiny-Huge island has tons of action! (Mario turns around and heads to the door with Tiny-Huge Island paintings) I'm gonna got to the huge one- ON NO GOOMBAS!!! Ooh.. oh uh. Time to face my fears. 9''Mario jumps into the smaller painting'') (The Star Menu is shown, and soon Mario arrives at Tiny-Huge Island.) Mario: Uh. Tiny Goomba: MARIO! (Runs to Mario, then disappears) Mario: Ouch. Oh, you got owned. Hey, what happened to the cool Drawn to Life music? Cameraman: Well, I guess I couldn't find Drawn to Life, I have to find it. Mario: Ah crap. (He dives towards the ledge, but ends up hitting it and falling into the water) OUCH! (As soon as he gets up, he is soon caught by fire) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Tiny fire on my butt! (He soon goes down the pipe, and everything is big now) Oh yeah. (A giant Piranha Plant appears) OH NO! (Mario defeats it) Hah-HA! Piranha Plant: Uhgh! We shall eat your soul! (Another one pops up)BY THE ORDERS OF BOWSER! Mario: Not on my watch! (Kicks the Piranha Plant) Piranha Plant: Ow... Mario: Hey, I don't have a watch. Which is a sad thing. (Kicks another Piranha Plant) Piranha Plant: URAHUHHGH! Mario: Your not eating my soul today! (Mario dives into a Piranha Plant, defeating it but he hurts himself in the process.) Piranha Plant: URAHHHHHRRRGH! Mario: Extra second. (Another Piranha Plant pops up, but is quickly disposed of) Piranha Plant: You have to face me now- UHHHHHGH. (Soon, a Star appears) Mario: Boy, was that easy! No time for Star! Gotta destroy some more stuff. (Mario goes down the Pipe, and everything is small again) Let's see what I can fight. (He does a backflip onto the edge of the mountain, but a ball hits him, sending him back to where he was) Ouch! Oh- oh no! Gotta get up there before the timer ends! (He soon reaches the mountain, and goes down the Pipe. Now everything's big again) Okay. Chuckya: Hi there! Hi there kids, I'm Barney the Robot! Mario: Your not Barney! Chuckya: Uh, I've been hypnotized to look like him. (Mario soon picks him up) Mario: Well your going... to a... time... out. (Struggling sounds, then Mario throws the Chuckya off the cliff) Chuckya: OW. Mario: Hah! Your defeated. (Mario soon falls) Oh crap, there's only a few minutes in the movie. (He slides down a hill) Let's take all these Goombas! (Mario dives to a Goomba, but manages to survive) Huh? (Jumps on the Goomba) Oh yeah, stomp on them. What do I have to do in the meantime? (Jumps on another Goomba) Well, we'll just have to wait for Part 4 to come! It's gonna come after this one. See ya, folks! This isn't much action, but still. Subscribe, Rate, and Comment! Don't leave any mean comments, though. On how bad this movie is. This... part of the movie. Don't worry, I think Part 4 will be much better. ADAH! I'm going over the YouTube limit ablibleleleleah I'll shut up for now. See ya. (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes Category:SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie